


【RPS｜米Flo｜小段子】貓

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, RPS - Freeform, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊突如其來的短打＊OOC注意＊純屬妄想，如有雷同，美夢成真





	【RPS｜米Flo｜小段子】貓

　　這世界上有兩種人。

　　愛狗的人與愛貓的人，至於兩者皆不愛的不在我們這次的討論範圍內。

  
  


　　住在巴黎的Florent mothe一直堅信自己是個愛犬人士，畢竟活潑好動又無條件愛著主人的狗兒怎麼看都跟自己的個性比較相近，直到他在某一年突然抱了一隻布偶貓回家後才開始有了改變。

　　Florent沒有事先跟同居的Mikele事先商量甚至是暗示，就這麼毫無預警的提著貓籠放到了正窩在沙發上看書的義大利人面前，法國人有自信他的愛人一定不會反對他養小貓。

　　「Flow，我以為你第一隻寵物會是隻黃金獵犬。」Mikele放下手中的書一臉不解的盯著男友看，似乎不打算詢問為何不跟自己商量養寵物的事情，反而是疑惑帶回來的物種跟自己預想的不一樣。

　　「我們家沒那麼大好嗎！而且我已經有一隻了。」Florent邊說邊瞄了一眼男人燦金的短髮，言下之意，不言而喻。

　　「什麼？你什麼時候有養過我怎麼不知道？」Mikele已經擅自跑去研究貓籠裡的小毛球，沒有仔細思考Florent到底說了什麼失禮的話，他迫不及待地想打開籠子把小貓抱出來，卻被身旁的法國人一把撞開，「不行！到我們家的第一步要由我來！這是我的貓！」

　　「OK！OK！Mothe先生您請便！」完全搞不懂對方到底在堅持個什麼勁兒，義大利人主動舉起雙手投降，默默地坐回沙發上等著Florent獻寶似的把貓抱出來。

　　「各位先生女士！讓我們歡迎——內馬爾！」Florent興奮的抱著軟綿綿的布偶貓大吼著，懷中的小貓乖巧的窩在男人懷中甩著尾巴、轉動水靈的棕色大眼好奇的觀察這個新世界，「天啊你看看他！是不是超可愛的！」

　　「是布偶貓耶！怎麼會突然想到要買貓？」看到可愛的小動物Mikele也開心地撫摸著柔軟的貓毛、搔著內馬爾小小的腦袋瓜，只見不過兩個月大的小貓已經舒服的癱軟在Florent手上，打著滿意的呼嚕聲。

　　「我也不知道，總覺得這個家需要些可愛的東西保持平衡。」Florent聳聳肩說了一個詭異的理由似乎不打算說出真心話，沒注意到身旁的Mikele正踮起腳尖湊到自己的臉旁，當他意識到時溫熱的氣息已經噴灑在敏感的耳廓上，讓他不由自主地打了個顫。

　　「我沒跟你說過嗎？你就是這個家裡最可愛的事物，我親愛的小熊。」義大利人在戀人耳邊用充滿磁性的溫柔嗓音如嘆息般說著，語畢時不忘摟著Florent的肩膀在他的唇上留下一吻，惹得法國人咬緊下唇害羞的把手中的幼貓塞到對方臉上，「知道了啦！把內馬爾抱好！」

  
  


★☆★☆

  
  


　　自那之後小貓內馬爾正式成為他們家的一份子，Mikele也開始明顯感受到自己的男友簡直跟一隻大貓沒有兩樣。

 

　　沒有戶外工作的周末，Mikele待在工作室裡一坐就是五個小時，當他渾身痠痛的一邊揉著肩膀一邊走到客廳想問問男友今晚吃什麼時，只見原本應該是在作曲的Florent正跟著內馬爾一起懶洋洋的窩在沙發上浪費時間。

　　Florent將小貓放在胸口與小小的臉蛋對視，內馬爾歪著小腦袋一邊坐在主人身上「喵嗚喵嗚」的小聲叫著，一邊用毛茸茸的小腳在男人的下巴上踩踏，而Florent也用低沉的嗓音喵喵叫著回應他的貓兒子，「喵嗚喵嗚—哼嗯，小傢伙肚子餓了？喵喵喵？天啊你可真可愛！」

　　「Flow！你整個下午都躺在那邊嗎？」義大利人一臉不可置信的走到一人一貓身邊，動作誇張地一屁股坐在地毯上後，垂頭喪氣的把臉靠在Florent手臂上翹著嘴不滿地說：「自從你有了內馬爾之後都沒這樣抱過我！」

　　聽到男友講的話後，法國人馬上露出一臉嫌棄的表情反駁道：「說的好像你平時也睡在我胸口似的！你又不是小孩需要人抱，而且真要那樣我也會被你壓扁！」

　　一聽到戀人如此殘忍的發言後，Mikele戲劇化的躺在地上捂著臉用帶著哭腔的嗓音啜泣道：「Florent Mothe你變了！你以前才不會對我說這種話！你有內馬爾就不愛我了！」

　　義大利人躺在地上哼哼唧唧了半天也不見沙發上的男人有什麼反應，只是繼續抱著小貓對他喵喵喵個不停，但內馬爾似乎已經厭倦陪飼主說一些不倫不類的貓語，他一臉無趣的叫了幾聲後就轉頭跳下沙發降落在Mikele的肚子上，然後自顧自的找了個滿意的地方躺下來，把毛茸茸的屁股擠在男人臉上開始打盹兒。

　　「內馬爾！你怎麼可以這樣！你是我的貓耶！」Florent看著向男友倒戈的幼貓，趴在沙發上對著底下的貓兒子不停的大聲喵喵叫，但當然得不到任何回應。

　　Mikele一臉得意的把懷中的內馬爾搔的呼嚕作響，看著戀人沮喪的表情忍不住炫耀的說道：「不好意思啊，我的雙手現在沒位置了，你也不是小孩能自己照顧自己。」說完義大利人就捧著小貓跑到沙發椅的另一端坐下。

　　「Mikele……」瞬間被冷落的Florent轉頭看著戀人與內馬爾感情融洽的你儂我儂，突然覺得自己好冷好悲慘。

　　Florent慢慢的爬向沙發的另一頭，緩緩地把頭放到義大利人的腿上，伸手把對方的右手扯過來放在自己臉上，他抬起無辜的濕潤雙眼望著Mikele，一邊用臉蹭著男人的大腿一邊用軟軟的聲音撒嬌著說：「喵？」

　　「……。」Mikele一言不發的低頭看著戀人三秒後，毫不猶豫的把小貓擺到地上一把扯起Florent將人摟在懷裡，兩人馬上在沙發上交纏在一塊兒擁吻彼此，彷彿稍早的鬥嘴跟及鬧脾氣都沒發生過。

 

　　「親愛的，你是在跟你的貓吃醋嗎？」Mikele坐在沙發上一下一下慢慢的輕撫著緊靠在自己胸口上的法國愛人，他把玩著男人微卷的黑色短髮忍不住笑著說道：「你知道我其實可以一手抱著你，一手抱著內馬爾的。」

　　Florent黏在義大利人身上嗅著對方身上好聞的麝香及花香交融在一起的香水味，窩在男人懷裡翹著嘴賭氣的說：「不行，你以後只可以抱我！」

　　「那內馬爾怎麼辦？」Mikele一把撈起窩在腳邊取暖的幼貓塞進戀人手上，「我會抱！」Florent接過小貓後把小毛球揣進懷裡。

　　「那我呢？」義大利人輕輕地說著，撩起男人的劉海在他的額頭上留下一吻，「我也會抱！」法國人一手緊攬著愛人的腰一手摟著小貓貪心的回道。

　　「Oui.」

  
  


 

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天看了糯米的訪談，其中提到了米會對著狗汪汪叫的趣事  
> 然後就想起Flo也曾對著貓喵喵叫，還學過貓咪打呼嚕的聲音  
> 所以就生了一篇充滿妄想的傻白甜米福漏XD
> 
> 半夜12點下班摸魚很久後一路寫到天亮(發文時間早上7點)，我即將死去  
> 希望你們會喜歡，不然我就白死了(咦
> 
> 喜歡可以留言告訴我喜歡什麼部分、哪裡有夠OOC、Flo好可愛(咦)，或是下次還想看什麼樣的米福漏  
> 別忘了按喜歡、推薦、轉噗、kudo之類都好啦!  
> 給我更多繼續創作的動力吧!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 然後我是犬派


End file.
